Agence Black Cat
by Apple Annihilation
Summary: Ciel doit rencontrer un groupe de demoiselle un peu spéciales et loin d'être humaines pour une affaire. Créer pour l'anniversaire de ma LauriLaure-Chan ! Donc il y aura du Yaoi mais plus tard !


~ Agence Death Lolita ~

Prologue.

Dans le Londres du dix huitième siècle pendant que Jack L'éventreur faisait rage, une agence de détective un peu spéciale s'installa '' L'agence Black Dream ''. Cette organisation était devenue très célèbre en très peu de temps, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ceux – ou plutôt celles – qui la géraient était très talentueuse dans le sens qu'aucune affaire ne leurs avait fait défaut. Mais qui était donc ces personnes qui avaient fait très rapidement parler d'elle ? Et bien pour commencer rendons-nous dans un manoir de taille plutôt imposante et assez étrange dégageant une impression très désagréable de malédiction et de peur. Trois jeunes filles seulement vivaient de ce grand édifice, elle étaient toutes trois orpheline et toutes trois étaient amies, mais qui étaient-elle ?

Pour commencer, Hana, l'aînée des trois '' sœurs '', était âgée de dix-sept ans cette demoiselle avait une chevelure noir d'une longueur extravagante, des yeux gris qui ressortaient sur sa peau de porcelaine sans aucune marque qui lui faisait ressembler à une poupée. Son visage était très souvent glacial sauf avec ses '' petites sœurs ''.

Ensuite passons à Mackenzie, la deuxième des trois '' sœur '', avec un ans de moins qu'Hana, cette jeune demoiselle avait les cheveux châtain ondulés encore plus long attaché en deux queue de cheval haute, ses yeux étaient rouge pâle presque orange au soleil, sa peau tout aussi pâle que celles de ses sœurs portait néanmoins une particularité, un tatouage en forme d'étoile sous son œil gauche.

Et enfin la plus jeune Mad, une demoiselle aux cheveux blond coiffé à l'anglaise, aux regard violet éclatant de lumière dans laquelle la pupille était inexistante, avec un ans de moins que Mackenzie, elle était bien plus petite en taille. Elle ressemblait à une poupée innocente et pure avec son sourire, bien qu'elle soit loin de cette douceur qu'elle montrait.

Entrons donc dans le manoir, après être passé devant un majordome grand, habillé d'un uniforme noir, très sobre mais donc laquelle le col et le chapeau cachait le visage de cet homme. Un couloir vous mènera devant les trois charmantes demoiselles qui vous accueillerons avec gentillesse, enfin je l'espère pour vous. Il vaut mieux que ces jeunes femmes vous apprécient a moins que vous ne teniez pas spécialement à la vie.

Il neigeait à gros flocon en cette journée de décembre dans laquelle le plus jeune limier de la reine se dirigeait vers le manoir des trois demoiselles citées plus tôt. Son visage était aussi renfrogné qu'a l'accoutumée et il était comme d'habitude accompagnée de son majordome des ténèbres. Le jeune comte avait des cheveux gris perles oscillant doucement vers le bleu, des yeux bleu océans, petit, le teint très pâle et habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une veste noir ornée de dentelle ainsi que d'un short noir et d'une paire de botte haute marron. Son démon, lui était habillé bien plus sobrement avec un uniforme noir et blanc avec une veste en queue de pie, un pantalon noir et des chaussures parfaitement cirées. Ils étaient accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de sang et toute vêtue de rouge ainsi que d'un autre majordome bien plus simple.

-Madame Red, s'exclama brutalement le plus jeune, pourquoi avez vous tenue à m'accompagner ? La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix qui suintait l'amour maternel, s'en devenait presque suspect, on aurait dit qu'elle exagérait un rôle de fausse mère.

-Et bien, mon cher neveux, tu ne comprend toujours pas ? Je souhaite te garder au près de moi bien entendue. Ciel laissa s'échapper un long soupir avant de fixer le paysage.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir et tous frémirent sauf bien sûr Sebastian. Il s'approchèrent et le majordome sans visage les accueillis avec un salutation plate :

-Bonjour Sieur, dame, je suis le serviteur du manoir Mac Dowell, il s'inclina avant de poursuivre de sa voix monocorde, Veuillez attendre quelques minutes je vous prie, je vais vous annoncer.

L'homme sans visage fit entrer les inviter et les fit attendre dans le boudoir attenant la pièce. Il se dirigea de sa démarche gracile vers la salle de séjour quand il entra, il aperçut les trois jeunes femmes. Hana assise sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre s'occupait de la paperasse. Cette dernière était vêtue d'une chemise blanche ornée de différentes dentelle noir avec des manche qui cachait ses mains recouvertes d'une paire de gant blanc. Un pantalon noir moulait admirablement ses jambes fine avec des bottes noir. Un sabre était accroché à sa ceinture car oui, la jeune demoiselle était un bretteur très talentueux. Mackenzie était posé de manière nonchalante sur un fauteuil noir en plein milieux de la pièce, il était bien plus ouvragé que les autres et était bien entendu magnifique. La jeune fille lisait un livre avec une moue concentré sur son visage. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bouffante rouge avec de nombreux nœud cousues sur le jupon ainsi que sur le bustier un peu plus foncé virant au noir. Ses cheveux châtains était attaché en deux queues de cheval tenue par des nœuds rouge et noir. Pour finir une paire de botte haute ornait ses pied. Et enfin Mad allongé sur le ventre sur le sol près de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. La petite dernière était habillé d'une robe bouffante très courte violet avec nombre de dentelle noir, un bustier ornée de rose cousue sur ce dernier, des manche mi longue bouffante, une bague ornée d'un crâne, et une paire de botte au bout pointu assorties à la robe pour finir. Sa ceinture portait deux crânes juste en dessous du bustier. Cette jeune demoiselle dégustait un gâteau, de type fraisier semblait-il quand subitement Hana se leva et regarda ses deux petites sœurs avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte :

-Vous pourriez m'aidez pour la paperasserie !

-Bien sûr que je t'aide, je t'encourage. Fit Mad sans lever les yeux de sa pâtisserie qu'elle continuais de déguster.

-J'aide Mad à t'encourager. Répliqua Mackenzie en regardant sa jeune sœur avant de revenir vers l'intrigue de son livre oh combien passionnante.

-Donc en clair vous ne servez pas à grand chose, soupira la plus grande avant de s'asseoir sur le repose main du fauteuil de sa deuxième sœur qui continuait de lire comme si de rien n'était. Leur majordome toussota doucement pour signaler sa présence avant de s'incliner.

-Mesdemoiselles, le comte Phantomhive est ici.

-Déjà ! Il est rapide, fit Mad qui daigna enfin levé les yeux de son fraisier pour le finir en deux cuillère avant de se redresser et de donner l'assiette à un homme tout aussi masqué que le serviteur des demoiselles. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte pour faire entrer le jeune limier ainsi que sa '' cour '' pendant que les sœurs se mettaient dans une positions de force, Mackenzie posa juste son livre sous le fauteuil et s'assit de manière nonchalante, la plus petite se mit débout adossé au coin du trône au coté droit et Hana se mit derrière dominant ses deux jeune sœurs tel une ombre protectrice. Le jeune comte suivit de son chien de garde et de sa tante ainsi que quelques invités se dirigèrent vers la salle principal. Ils s'installèrent devant les jeunes femmes et attendirent qu'elles rompent le silence devenue atrocement pesant. Mack fut la première à s'exprimer.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la manoir Mac Dowell, je suis Mackenzie la deuxième des trois sœurs, voici mon aînée Hana, dit-elle en montrant sa grande sœur d'un geste de main cette dernière dit d'une voix glacial.

-Enchantée.

-Et enfin ma cadette, Mad, continua t-elle avec un sourire en montrant la plus petite.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant quoiqu'un peu sadique sur les bord.

-Moi de même, donc je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive, et voici mon majordome Sebastian ainsi que Lau, Madame Red, et Grell Sutcliff.

-Donc vous avez demander à nous voir monsieur le comte ? Fit Hana en faisant signe à son majordome de servir du thé.

-Oui, vous êtes devenue des limiers de la reine comme je l'ai appris par certains de mes informateurs. Fit le jeune comte avec un sourire de requin qui venait d'attraper un poisson particulièrement savoureux.

-Informateurs ? Le regard de Mack devint méfiant puis redevint doux, Ce n'est pas bien grave, cela ne devait en aucune façon rester un secret. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas de carte en main, et puis nous devions vous inviter.

-Mieux vaut tenir le diable que de le mettre dehors, fit Mad avec un sourire angélique.

Mackenzie regarda sa jeune sœur avec un visage désapprobateur avant de sourire à Sebastian et Ciel qui les regardaient avec étonnement, elle dit d'une voix douce :

-Veuillez l'excusez, elle est un peu jeune.

-Mad, la politesse est de mise pour une lady. Fit la plus grande en la regardant.

-Où ça une lady ? Ses deux sœurs soupirèrent de concert.

-Bref, passons. Vous souhaitiez discutez de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, vous possédez une compagnie d'importation de thé et de matière première.

-Vous êtes décidément bien renseigner, vos informateurs sont très doués.

-Dimitri, va chercher les papier dans le bureau d'Hana, dit Mad en regardant un majordome, vêtue de vêtement de très bonne facture, recouvert de nombreux bijoux, cela étonna les invités qu'un serviteur soit autant parés.

Ce dernier s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir de la salle d'une démarche vacillante, laissant les personnes derrière lui dans une bulle de silence..


End file.
